legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sixth game
The potential sixth Legacy of Kain game is the prospective next entry in the series. Since the release of Legacy of Kain: Defiance in 2003, the possibility of a future game has frequently been raised by fans and gaming industry journalists, but Square Enix Europe have not committed to the completion of such a project. Initial production A 2003 interview with Crystal Dynamics Test Manager Chris Bruno revealed that at least one further Legacy of Kain title was planned to follow Legacy of Kain: Defiance.Interview with a Vampire... at Legacy of Kain.net (by Lee Davies) Although it sold between 500,000 and 1 million copies, Legacy of Kain: Defiance failed to live up to publisher Eidos Interactive's sales targets. Eidos plc: Preliminary Results for the Year to 30 June 2004 at findarticles.com Shortly before it shipped, series writer and director Amy Hennig departed Crystal Dynamics to work for Naughty Dog, imparting her notes and control of the Legacy of Kain series to fellow team members Jennifer Fernández, Richard Lemarchand and Kyle Mannerberg. A farewell message from Amy at the Eidos Forums (by blincoln) Question and Answer with Jen, Richard, and Kyle at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Further interviews affirmed that future entries were planned to resolve loose threads in the storyline, with regard to the Hylden in particular. Question and Answer with Amy Hennig at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) In February 2004, Bruno revealed that another game was indeed in the works, but that nothing official had been announced yet. there may not be another sequel at the Eidos Forums (by kotor), post #15 (by Chris@Crystal) During 2004, Jennifer Fernández also departed Crystal Dynamics, moving on to non-gaming related work, and Richard Lemarchand left to join Amy Hennig at Naughty Dog. FAQ at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Answers to questions from the Defiance team at the Eidos Forums (by Chris@Crystal) No sequel was announced, and in April 2005, Crystal Dynamics announced that they had been given stewardship of the Tomb Raider franchise, and that Tomb Raider: Legend was their next product slated for release. Eidos Unveils First Details of Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Legend at GamersHell.com In June 2006, Chris Bruno explained that "Eidos put the LOK series on hold after Defiance and has kept it under review since. There is always a possibility of another LOK in the future, but I do not have any firm confirmation of this at this time". He encouraged fans to write and send physical letters to Crystal Dynamics' studio in support of a new game. Message from Chris at the Eidos Forums (by Vampmaster) Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy In 2008, community member Divine Shadow posted a compilation of evidence on forums that Ritual Entertainment, who had collaborated with Crystal Dynamics on Legacy of Kain: Defiance, were involved in the development of a sixth Legacy of Kain game, which was unannounced and silently canceled. Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy (cancelled sequel to Defiance) at Nosgothic Realm (by Divine Shadow)Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy: Xbox, PS2 CANCELED at The Artwork of Jason Muck (by Jason Muck) Its artists posted a variety of the unused assets from the project on their online portfolios - enough to indicate that the Elder Kain was planned to feature as the main playable character, and that Malek's Bastion was among the environments being developed. Inner Bastion at The Lost Worlds (by Divine Shadow) In 2012, The Lost Worlds began hosting a section devoted to the collection of all information on The Dark Prophecy, speculating through extrapolation that the Pillars of Nosgoth, the Oracle's Cave, the Chronoplast and Dark Eden may also have featured in the early part of the canceled game. The Dark Prophecy at The Lost Worlds (by Divine Shadow) Young Kain at The Lost Worlds (by Divine Shadow) Eidos/Square Enix Europe have never officially commented on the project, but various sources, some of whom also worked on Legacy of Kain: Defiance, have affirmed that it existed. LoK: Dark Prophecy - More information unearthed (Malek & Devolved/Wolf Kain & Ancient Hylden) at Nosgothic Realm (by Divine Shadow), post #92 (by dez) Further official information and stances Tomb Raider: Legend included several references to the Legacy of Kain series, including outfits bearing Kain and Raziel's clan symbols, a portrait of the human Kain in Lara's Mansion, and the unlockable Soul Reaver weapon. Crystal Dynamics. Tomb Raider: Legend. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (April 7, 2006) Crystal Dynamics continued work on the Tomb Raider series, releasing Tomb Raider: Anniversary in 2007, and Tomb Raider: Underworld in 2008. Crystal Dynamics. Tomb Raider: Anniversary. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (June 1, 2007) Crystal Dynamics. Tomb Raider: Underworld. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 18, 2008) In August 2006, Elder God voice actor Tony Jay died in hospital, and in January 2008, during production on Tomb Raider: Underworld, Kyle Mannerberg died of an unexpected brain hemorrhage, aged 29, marring hopes that the series would be revisited. Voice Actor Tony Jay Dies During Surgery Recovery at 1UP.com (by Patrick Klepek) "Kyle Mannerberg Sadly Passes Away" at the Eidos Forums (by Joshorty) So Kyle Mannerberg is dead at GameFAQs (by ThePreacher) However, in March of 2008, then-Eidos CEO Bill Gardner voiced enthusiasm when asked if there was a chance Legacy of Kain might come back, saying that "Legacy of Kain and Soul Reaver are two franchises that I would absolutely be pushing hard for". Eidos plans on revisitng the legacy of kain series. at GameSpot (by JoshuaBagwell) Between their Tomb Raider releases, Crystal Dynamics have frequently announced that they are working on new intellectual properties, but have yet to reveal specific details about any of them. Crystal Dynamics looking at new IP after Tomb Raider at Neoseeker (by Lydia Sung) Crystal Dynamics To Reveal New I.P. This Year at Siliconera (by Ishaan) Tomb Raider developer Crystal Dynamics discusses its new IP at Eurogamer.net (by Wesley Yin-Poole) One such project, Downfall, was canceled before its announcement. Crystal Dynamics' canceled Downfall looks desolate at Destructoid (by Jordan Devore) After Tomb Raider: Underworld initially failed to meet sales expectations, the studio repeatedly announced its increased focus on the Tomb Raider series, and 30 of its employees were laid off. Tomb Raider sales fall short, Eidos shares plummet at GameSpot (by Mark Walton) Eidos: Sequels, and Sequels to Sequels at Kotaku (by Owen Good) Interview: Crystal Dynamics Studio Head Talks Change, Evolution at Gamasutra (by Leigh Alexander) Eidos confirms Crystal Dynamics layoffs at Joystiq (by Alexander Sliwinski) In August 2009, Chris Bruno said that "I am not aware of any upcoming LOK announcements ... the LOK intellectual property is very important to Crystal Dynamics/Eidos, as are all of our IPs. If there is communication with Eidos about a new LOK game or a script, I am not aware of it". EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: There Will Be a New LoK! at the Eidos Forums (by VipericVampire), post #93 (by Chris@Crystal) Square Enix Europe took over the Eidos plc and brand, and in June 2010, Crystal Dynamics' Darrell Gallagher confirmed that "we see the fan feedback on Legacy of Kain. There’s nothing we can talk about right now, but we can tell fans we definitely hear it". Crystal Dynamics On Making Lara Croft Downloadable at Siliconera (by Spencer Yip) In December 2010, Eidos President Ian Livingstone stated that he would love for Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver to make a comeback. Gangsters, Legacy of Kain sequels on the way? at Electricpig (by Stephen Ebert) That same month, Crystal Dynamics released a DLC pack for Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light, featuring Kain and Raziel as playable characters in a new product for the first time in seven years. Raziel & Kain Trailer at GameTrailers Crystal Dynamics. Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (August 18, 2010) However, Square Enix Europe's 2011 fiscal report appeared to preclude any revival of the Legacy of Kain series proper, even under their other teams. Square-Enix FY2011 Results, 5 "Strong" (2+ Mil) Original IPs planned, Online Plans at NeoGAF (by miladesn) In December 2011, Chris Bruno departed after 17 years; with the possible exception of Riley Cooper and Daniel Neuberger, it is believed that nobody employed at the current incarnation of Crystal Dynamics has worked on any of the Legacy of Kain games. And so "History Comes Full Circle..." at the Eidos Forums (by Umah Bloodomen) The studio is currently developing the second reboot of the Tomb Raider franchise, beginning with 2013's Tomb Raider; sequels have been practically confirmed. Tomb Raider sequel teased at GameSpot (by Eddie Makuch) In a July 2011 podcast, their Community & Communication Manager, Meagan Marie, asked Global Brand Director, Karl Stewart, when a new Legacy of Kain game would arrive. He replied: The Crystal Habit: #1 Returning to the studio... at the Official Tomb Raider Blog (by Meagan Marie) Following several rumors of a reboot, Stewart again responded in November 2012, expressing similar sentiments: "Let me clear this one up right here and now. Sorry, but we are NOT working on this game." 1:50 AM - 16 Nov 12 at Twitter (by Karl Stewart) Later Production Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun and Nosgoth In May 2011 Game Revolution reported that one of their users, daverabbit, contacted them to say, "so I'm part of a website where you get paid to take online surveys and today I took one that asked me what I thought about different possible names for a Legacy of Kain game. ... The four names were Obsidian Blood, Obsidian Sun, Dead Sun, and Revenant. They also asked if the names sounded good alone or tagged with any of the Legacy of Kain/Soul Reaver/Blood Omen names used previously. Surveys I've taken in the past have had the product later show up on store shelves so I figured I would share this info with you guys".Survey Says: New Legacy of Kain Game Coming? at Game Revolution (by Daniel Bischoff) Nosgothic Realm user KillForGlory contacted daverabbit on the legitimacy of his comments; daverabbit offered no additional proof, but said, "I'm really not creative enough to fabricate a story about a game I played a decade ago. I am wishing it's true as much as anyone else and maybe they'll be news about it at E3". 11:02 AM - 9 Feb 13 at Twitter (by Superannuation)warfornosgoth.com at Who is Domain tools Square Enix registered Legacy of Kain related domain at NeoGAF (by miladesn) Square Enix Registers Possibly Legacy Of Kain Related Domain at Game Informer (by Kyle Hilliard) Legacy Of Kain Related Domain Registered By Square Enix at Game Informer (by Ishaan) Square Enix Registers Domain that Points to Legacy of Kain at EGMNow (by Chris Holzworth)Shortly afterward, again in February 2013, Edwin Evans-Thirlwell of the Official Xbox Magazine reported that the portfolio of Richard Buxton, a storyboard and concept artist for Passion Pictures, mentioned that he had worked on a "Legacy of Kain videogame animation pitch" in 2011, with an accompanying storyboard. Other primary sources from Buxton corroborated this, referring to a "Legacy of Kain promo" - all references to "Legacy of Kain" were removed shortly afterward. Buxton commented only that "I'm not allowed to talk about that". A flurry of sources in May 2013 further hinted at ongoing developments related to the "War for Nosgoth" reports. Initially computer processor company AMD listed several updates for its systems including several relevant to unreleased and unannounced game projects; and within these listings several mentions of both "Nosgoth" and "War for Nosgoth" were discovered in files, clearly implying that these updates were related to an as yet unannounced title bearing the Nosgoth" name. 2:03 PM - 22 May 13 at Twitter (by Andrew D @ Catalyst Creator) More "War for Nosgoth" evidence at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum) War for Nosgoth (Legacy of Kain) in AMD Drivers; "Nosgoth" in Steam DB (Psyonix Dev?) at NeoGAF (by Mama Robotnik/Divine Shadow) Shortly afterward, the database of digital distribution site Steam began to list a game titled "Nosgoth" bearing a logo clearly reminiscent of the markings on the dais of the Pillars of Nosgoth and noting the involvement of developer Psyonix Games.Nosgoth app ID at Steam Database Further investigations into Psyonix uncovered the profile of composer Kevin Riepl who noted his work on "Nosgoth (VG) Square Enix/Psyonix" - like Buxton, the listing would subsequently be changed to "Unannounced Title (VG) Square Enix/Psyonix". Other Psyonix sources have hinted at "AAA" games in development at the company, as well as uncovering possible vampire artwork. These developments led to increased speculations of a 2013 E3 revival of the series in some form - prompting Square Enix London community manager George Kelion to take the unusual step of officially addressing the leaks and ensuing fan speculation by confirming the existence and ongoing development of Nosgoth to VG247 and Eurogamer in June 2013.Nosgoth in active development, not ‘traditional’ Legacy of Kain game at VG247 (by Dave Cook)Nosgoth set in Legacy of Kain universe, but Tomb Raider dev Crystal Dynamics not involved at Eurogamer (by Wesley Yin-Poole) Since confirming the existence of Nosgoth, Kelion, under the alias "Monkeythumbz", has divulged several additional details on the project at the Eidos Forums in response to fan questions. New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #211 (by Monkeythumbz) New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #216 (by Monkeythumbz) New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #223 (by Monkeythumbz) New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #275 (by Monkeythumbz) New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #300 (by Monkeythumbz) New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #331 (by Monkeythumbz) New Nosgoth Game in Development: Confirmed at the Eidos Forums (by Aevum), post #372 (by Monkeythumbz) Later in June 2013, Divine Shadow posted a thread at NeoGAF, covering ten canceled Legacy of Kain games, including Kain II, Sirens, Shifter, Chakan, and Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy. The final scrapped project was an entirely new discovery: Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun.The 10 Cancelled Legacy of Kains (Mama Robotnik Research Thread) at NeoGAF (by Mama Robotnik) Investigating a hint that game developer Climax Studios had recently worked on an Unreal Engine 3 project with Crystal Dynamics, Divine Shadow noted that some former Climax staff members' LinkedIn profiles corroborated this idea, and collected media which "could fit into the gothic Legacy of Kain style" from Climax artists' online portfolio sites. He contacted several Climax team members; though many did not respond or refused to comment, some agreed to discuss the Legacy of Kain game. Divine Shadow said, "agreements were made with the sources independently by email – they would confirm which media he had found on the internet was from the cancelled project – and they would also divulge information – to be paraphrased and not quoted directly." Corroborated information on the backstory, characters and setting of Dead Sun as well as many artworks and images were exhibited in the thread, again prompting Kelion to respond. He confirmed that Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun had been a project in development, disputed the accuracy of some indeterminate details revealed by the Climax Studios developers, and offered another series of relevant images.The 10 Cancelled Legacy of Kains (Mama Robotnik Research Thread) at NeoGAF (by Mama Robotnik), post #181 (by Monkeythumbz) Kelion commented: External commentary Former Legacy of Kain personnel Several individuals who worked on the Legacy of Kain games have opined about the future of the series. Denis Dyack, the series' creator, said in 2008: Denis Dyack on Story and Content in Games, Part 2 at 1UP.com (by Phillip Kollar) In a 2009 interview, shortly after the release of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Amy Hennig offered her thoughts: Interview: Amy Hennig on Making Uncharted 2, Maximizing PS3, and More at IndustryGamers (by James Brightman) In a 2011 interview, Richard Lemarchand said: Ex-Legacy of Kain dev would love to see the franchise return at The Gaming Liberty.com (by Shane Willoughby) TGL Interview: Naughty Dog’s Richard Lemarchand talks Uncharted 3 at The Gaming Liberty.com (by Shane Willoughby) Series artist Daniel Cabuco said in 2009: ANSWERS TO RECENT POSTS! at Legacy of Kain: Prodigal Sons (by Jake Pawloski) Michael Bell has said that he would love to reprise the role of Raziel, but he doesn't believe that there will be any future games, citing Amy Hennig's departure as the reason. I met Michael Bell today (NOW with pics!) at Nosgothic Realm (by Hash Ak Gik666) The Dark Prophecy developer Ranjeet Singhal has iterated that "of all the IP's I have worked on I have never recieved as many personal emails regarding any of them as I do with Kain. Eidos has not commited to another installment of the Legacy of kain series which I consider to be a serious mistake. There's a rather large and deicated audience to this IP". Fellow The Dark Prophecy artist, Andez Gaston, has commented that "it's awesome to see how much the kain series is supported and I hope you guys will get a new one someday. If kain were to have one last game it should be epic in scale to other game legends(kratos and snake).Not a rushed product". Press commentary Since the end of the 2000s, the video game media have occasionally encouraged a Legacy of Kain revival and posed evidence of the possibility of sequels, remakes, updates or a reboot under Crystal Dynamics or other studios, but - somewhat infamously among the Legacy of Kain community - no rumors have come to fruition as of yet. 22 March at 09:07 at Facebook (by Legacy of Kain: Dark Chronicle) Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, in particular, has been popularly spotlighted by many critics as their focal game of choice in the case of a remake. *In 2009, Anthony Severino of PlaystationLifeStyle.net highlighted the series as "deserving of PS3 love", Aaron Stephens of Examiner.com wished for a Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver remake, and Neo Windu of From Heroes to Icons endorsed the idea of a Blu-ray port for the games. Top 10 PlayStation Franchises Deserving of PS3 Love at PlayStation LifeStyle (by Anthony Severino) Five Playstation 1 games that should make the next-gen jump at Examiner.com (by Aaron Stephens)Games on Blu Ray?!? at From Heroes to Icons (by Neo Windu) In 2010, both Rashid Sayed of GamingBolt and the staff of PSM3 similarly called for Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver to be remade in HD. PlayStation 3 needs to survive another 5 years? Remake these games in full HD at GamingBolt (by Rashid Sayed) Why Soul Reaver: Legacy Of Kain needs to be remade at ComputerAndVideoGames.com (by PSM3 Staff) Sayed repeated his sentiment in a January 2011 article. PlayStation 3: 10 Franchises/Games That Need To Come Back From Hibernation at GamingBolt (by Rashid Sayed) When it was discovered in April 2011 that Square Enix Europe had filed a trademark for the then-unannounced Heroes of Ruin, Spencer Yip of Siliconera conjectured that the project may have had something to do with the Legacy of Kain IP. Who Are Square Enix’s Heroes Of Ruin? at Siliconera (by Spencer Yip) *In May 2011, Daniel Bischoff of Game Revolution reported that daverabbit, a reader of the site, had written: "so I'm part of a website where you get paid to take online surveys and today I took one that asked me what I thought about different possible names for a Legacy of Kain game. ... The four names were Obsidian Blood, Obsidian Sun, Dead Sun, and Revenant. They also asked if the names sounded good alone or tagged with any of the Legacy of Kain/Soul Reaver/Blood Omen names used previously. Surveys I've taken in the past have had the product later show up on store shelves so I figured I would share this info with you guys". Survey Says: New Legacy of Kain Game Coming? at Game Revolution (by Daniel Bischoff) Despite Crystal Dynamics' subsequent assertion in July that they were not working on the series, some journalists continued to support a revival. Herman S. Lilleng of The Gaming Vault called for "a new Soul Reaver", and Sarcastic Gamer's PacManPolarBear wished for more games like Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. E3 2011: What was missing at The Gaming Vault (by Herman S. Lilleng) Four Great Games with Great Stories: We Want More like these! at Sarcastic Gamer (by PacManPolarBear) Game Informer's editors wished the series was brought back in their replay of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Matt Clemens of ComputerAndVideoGames.com argued for a sequel, James Hawkins of JoystickDivision encouraged a Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain remake, and Jesse Miller of PixlBit showcased Legacy of Kain as a "missing in action" series. Replay: Legacy Of Kain: Soul Reaver at Game Informer (by Tim Turi) 5 great franchises in danger of being forgotten at ComputerAndVideoGames.com (by Matt Clemens) MIA - Legacy of Kain at PixlBit (by Jesse Miller) Ten Classics That Could Use A First-Person Remake at Joystick Division (by James Hawkins) *In November 2011, Brian Crecente of Kotaku reported that Silicon Knights had laid off half of its staff, and was refocusing on "one of its most requested titles for the next generation". Silicon Knights Cuts Half of Staff, Refocuses On “One Of Its Most Requested Titles for the Next Generation” at Kotaku (by Brian Crecente) Several journalists, including Tamoor Hussain of ComputerAndVideoGames.com and Phillip Price of Just Push Start, erroneously speculated that the Legacy of Kain series was among the possible contenders, even though this is considered an impossibility since Square Enix Europe continues to hold the Legacy of Kain IP. Silicon Knights resurrecting its "most requested" IP for next-gen at ComputerAndVideoGames.com (by Tamoor Hussain)Is There a New Legacy of Kain in Development? at Just Push Start (by Phillip Price) 11:01 AM - 10 Nov 11 at Twitter (by Ardeth Silvereni) Amidst this, Strategy Informer's RaveofRavendale listed Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver as a favored Dreamcast game to appear on XBLA and PSN. 10 Dreamcast Games for XBLA and PSN at StrategyInformer (by RaveofRavendale) Blackbible of GamerFitNation issued a video appeal to Amy Hennig to conclude her work on the series; Hennig responded that she is "grateful to all of her fans", but that "she's with Naughty Dog now" and "she's happy", and that Crystal Dynamics "owns the rights and it's up to them if they want to proceed with the LOK series". Amy Hennig’s Unfinished Work Legacy of Kain Soul Reaver Series at GamerFitNation (by Blackbible) Amy Hennig Legacy of Kain Soul Reaver at YouTube (by GamerFitNation) *In March 2012, Patrick Garratt of VG247 posted that he "has it on good authority that Crystal Dynamics is currently working on a full reboot of vampire series Legacy of Kain". Specifically citing a "Soul Reaver" revival, he continued that "details are anorexic, but our source has claimed the game is a full reworking of the vampire action classic, and includes a new art direction. We have been previously told the project was aiming for a reveal this year – possibly at E3 – but new information has warned this may not be accurate. It’s unclear where the new game will lie in the IP, and whether or not Raziel or Kain will lead". Rumour: Crystal Dynamics on “Soul Reaver” reboot at VG247 (by Patrick Garratt) The story quickly spread to a vast variety of publications, including Metro.co.uk, IGN and GameSpot, but received no public comment from Crystal Dynamics or Square Enix Europe. Soul Reaver reboot coming from Crystal Dynamics? at Metro.co.uk (by GameCentral) Report: Soul Reaver Reboot in the Works at IGN (by Daniel Krupa) Crystal Dynamics rebooting Soul Reaver - Report at GameSpot (by Eddie Makuch) Several journalists followed up with their hopes for the series if the rumor proved true: the staff of PSM3 advocated a Soul Reaver remake, Scott Nichols of GamesRadar listed ten things he wished to see in a reboot, and Brendan of blog Power Cords emphasised that a revival project should remain "in some part faithful to the source material". Soul Reaver: Why it deserves a remake at ComputerAndVideoGames.com (by PSM3 Staff) Legacy Of Kain reboot – 10 things we want to see at GamesRadar (by Scott Nichols) My thoughts on the return of the Legacy of Kain series. at Power Cords (by Brendan). Subsequently, Crystal Dynamics' Karl Stewart reiterated previous assertions that they were not working on such a title. 1:50 AM - 16 Nov 12 at Twitter (by Karl Stewart) *Although no Legacy of Kain-related news emerged at E3 2012, several commentators have continued to remark on the rumor and the series. Brandon Myers of SuperfriendsUniverse.com mentioned that "I want a conclusion to the existing series before they go rebooting the world", and insisted that future games retain Simon Templeman as the voice of Kain.Ramblings - What I Want From E3 2012 at SuperfriendsUniverse.com (by Brandon Myers) Matt Sainsbury of DigitallyDownloaded.net opined that Soul Reaver 2 should be released as a PS2 classic. So Square Enix, you're doing PS2 classics after all? How's about these five? at DigitallyDownloaded.net (by Matt Sainsbury) Mikel Reparaz of GamesRadar included the Legacy of Kain series among a list of 15 HD collections he wanted to see. 15 HD collections we (still) want to happen at GamesRadar (by Mikel Reparez) Potential content If a future game were to take place within the established Legacy of Kain continuity, several loose plot threads from previous games would be open to exploration. Excluding fan speculation, the following list is a compilation of minor and major story elements which Legacy of Kain: Defiance's developers indicated that sequels would resolve: *Kain's "true endeavor", as it was identified by Ariel, had yet to be specified and resolved. *Kain's intention to restore the Pillars of Nosgoth had yet to reach a resolution. *Kain's obligation to conclusively defeat the Elder God, presumably during or beyond the Soul Reaver era, had yet to reach a resolution. A Return to the Soul Reaver Era at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *The means by which the Soul Reaver, wielded by the Elder Kain, found its way back to Avernus Cathedral's Heaven realm - to be found by the younger Kain in the Blood Omen era - had yet to be divulged. Placing the Soul Reaver in Avernus at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *Kain's motives in wishing to prevent Raziel from resurrecting Janos Audron had yet to be conclusively divulged. *The reason why the Circle of Nine was defenseless against Vorador during his fateful attack on the Sarafan Stronghold had yet to be revealed. Warp's answers from Amy at the Eidos Forums (by blincoln) *Mortanius's whereabouts during the slaughter of the Circle had yet to be revealed. *The nature of the connection between the Lost City, the Lake of the Dead and the Abyss had yet to be revealed. *The deeper, underlying meaning behind Anarcrothe's "stand with us" line to Mortanius had yet to be revealed. *Some of the mechanics of time travel, Moebius's use of it, and the operation of the Chronoplast and the time-streaming chambers had yet to be revealed. *The fate of the Razielim had yet to be conclusively revealed. *Vorador's resurrection had yet to be explored. The Resurrection of Vorador at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *The events which led to Turel being summoned back through time to the Avernus Catacombs, at Azimuth's hands, had yet to be explored. *The identity and history of Vorador's mystery woman had yet to be explored. *Answers as to how some characters' progression through Nosgoth's history would "all make sense in the end" had yet to be explored. *Most of the history of the Hylden had yet to be explored. *The means by which the Hylden could see into Nosgoth's time-stream had yet to be explored. *The character of the Seer, and the means by which she was apparently exempt from the Binding, had yet to be further explored. In the case of a potential reboot, it is impossible to know which aspects of the Legacy of Kain series would be retained and which would be open to change. Addressing 2012's rumors stipulating a reboot centralized around Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, some journalists have speculated that even the characters of Kain and Raziel might be sidelined or discarded entirely, in favor of a new protagonist. See also * Legacy of Kain: The Dark Prophecy * Legacy of Kain: Dead Sun * Nosgoth (game) *''Legacy of Kain'' * Legacy of Kain: Defiance References }} Category:Games Category:Sixth game development